Blind
by DarkShade5221
Summary: A young blind boy dreamed of seeing everything. Shapes, Color, Daytime, and the Beautiful starry night sky. His sister told him about the wonders of the world and the beautiful stars. She encourage him that he doesn't need his eyes to be perfect. He still has family and friends to help him. That happy ending changed with one simple car accident. IMPORTANT CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover with Snowdrop by: Silly Filly Studios.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Snowdrop belongs to Silly Filly Studios  
**

* * *

A young six year old boy sat on top of a red building. The boy wore a white shirt with a red collar and a red oval on the middle, blue shorts, and red sneakers. He had raven black hair and light blue eyes. Though, the shade of his eyes were almost white.

Sitting next to him was an eight year old girl. She had orange hair, aqua headband with a bow on top, striped black turtle neck, aqua pants, and black ballet flats.

The two were gazing up at the starry night sky. But sadly, the boy didn't saw them.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yes Danny?"

"Can you tell me what the stars are?"

"Well, the stars come in different shapes and sizes. They light up the night sky along with the moon. You know, some say that if you could hear really closely, you could here them twinkle. Some say that you can wish upon on them..."

"But Jazz... I can't here them twinkle. All I hear is quiet... Do you think... I could wish to see?" The boy, Danny, looked up a little more.

Jazz bit her lip, "Well, you need to save your wish. Being blind is what makes you special."

"I'm... special?"

"Of course! I mean, you were able to find a rare Agila!"

Danny giggled, "It's because I heard it."

"See?" she ruffled her brother's black hair. "You''re the best listener I know!"

"Yeah..." But then, his face fell into a sad frown, "I just wish I could see. I know how to count. But I don't know what the numbers look like. I don't know what the color red looks like, blue, or any colors. I don't even know what the day time and night time looks like..." His eyes started to tear up.

"Danny, you don't need your eyes to find a place in the world... You have your family, and your two best friends! Sam and Tucker!" Danny smiled a little as his sister hugged him.

* * *

Danny stuck out his tongue to the side of his lip as he concentrated hard to draw a picture. His blue-ish white eyes narrowed as he glided the pencil on the paper. Making different lines.

"Done!"

He picked it up and slowly walked out of his room. He held the wall of the hallway to find his way and not get lost. When he finally felt a door and a door knob, he knocked on it.

"Jazz?"

The door opened to reveal a concerned Jazz, "Danny? What are you doing? You should've called me. You might have an accident!"

"I know... But I wanted to make it a surprise!"

Jazz led Danny to her room and sat him down on her bed, "A surprise?"

Danny nodded happily and showed her the drawing he made. She took it and inspected it. It was a little messy. But if she tilted it a little, she could see a young boy and a little older girl. Sitting on a hill and gazing up at the night sky.

She smiled, "Danny? What did you planned on drawing?"

Danny frowned a little, "I was trying to draw you and me sitting on a hill and looking at the sky you always told me about... I'm not sure you could ever see it... It's probably all squiggly and messy..."

Jazz hugged Danny with tears in her eyes, "I can see it... It's beautiful..."

Danny felt something wet trail down his back, "Jazz? Why are you crying?"

Jazz let go and looked at Danny as she held his shoulders, "I'm crying because you can make a beautiful picture... Even if it's squiggly and messy, I could still make out the shapes..."

Danny grinned, "Maybe I do have a place in this world..."

* * *

**(WARINING! Angst time! This Angst is based off of Silly Filly Studious: Snowdrop.)**

Jazz help a blue tulip in front of a grave stone. Her parents, Jack and Maddie were behind her. Along with her brother's friends, Sam and Tucker. They all held beautiful different colored flowers.

_Daniel James Fenton._

_2006~2012_

_Died in a car accident._

_Our little boy. Forever loved. Who dreamed to use his eyes. We will always love you._

Tears were streaming down on all of their faces. If Jazz wasn't so distracted and kept an eye on Danny, he would've crashed into a fast moving car.

"I'm so sorry Danny... It's all my fault."

Maddie put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Jazz... You know Danny doesn't blame you... Even though he's gone, he still lives in our hearts."

They all then placed the flowers near the gravestone and said their goodbyes. But Jazz still stayed put.

She placed an album next to his gravestone and her flower. She taped the picture her brother drew on his gravestone.

Jazz smiled sadly, "I love you little brother."

"I love you too, Jazz..."

* * *

A white haired, green eyed boy in a black shirt with a white collar and oval on the middle, black pants, and white sneakers watched the orange-haired girl. He stayed invisible next to his gravestone.

He smiled, "I love you too, Jazz..."

The girl's eyes widened and looked around.

"Jazz, it's time to go! It's about to rain!" A fat man called out. Jack then picked up Jazz and headed for the R.V.

Danny smiled, "I forgive you, Jazz... I can see now. You should be happy... Maybe someday, we can see each other again..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a blue ghost in a purple cloak holding a time staff, "It's time to go, Daniel. Let's go back to my lair."

Danny nodded, "Okay, Clockwork." The ghost, Clockwork, opened up a portal. He got in first as Danny glanced back.

"Bye bye, Jazz. Thank you for teaching me everything my eyes should see."

With a glance at the picture taped to the gravestone, he then floated to the portal that leads to the Ghost Zone. Where he could start a new life as a ghost.

* * *

**REMEMBER!**

**This is based off of Snowdrop! It is owned by Silly Filly Studios! NOT me!**

**It brought me tears to my eyes! TT^TT**

**An Agila is another name for Philippine Eagle.**

**Should I make a Sequel?**

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	2. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

**WriterChic suggested that I make more details about this story.**

**So... The story will be based off of Danny being Blind. He starts out as a 6 year old Human. Living the life of being blind with his 2 best friends and his sister. So the plot line will be random. And he'll encounter SOME ghost that will feel pity for him.**

**OC ghost to be exact! Maybe... Oh, and Dora! Dora the Ghost Dragon Princess!**

**The Prequel will have at least 5+ chapters but BELOW 10 chapters. Maybe at least 5-7 chapters.**

**The Sequel to Blind and Reunited is where Danny starts out as a ghost. Living with the Fentons and getting tutored by his guardian, Clockwork. Vlad will also appear! He's still going to be Evil and he'll still want to get Danny as his son.**

**There's also gonna be some OCs to that since it'll follow the plot in this AU.**

**So, do ya guys like my plan?**

**NOTE!**

**I'm busy with school so it'll take a while.**

**Review if you want me to write the Prequel and the Sequel! ^^**


End file.
